Balance
by Vampirekid99
Summary: Matt is made fun of for being a "mute" & Mello is made fun of for his appearance. They both think life is better being alone. But once they start spending time together will they question their theory? Can they create a balance? Or will they go back to a life of being by themselves? You'll have to read to find out. (Plz R&R! just started this story & wanna kno if I should continue)
1. Chapter 1- Shadows of the Past

_**Hey guys I just started thinking about this fic so it may be a little choppy in the beginning**_.

* * *

Chapter 1- Shadows of the Past

-Matt's POV until further notice-

If I was in a room, you wouldn't know I was there. You could easily mistake me for a shadow or an empty space. But I wouldn't blame you, a room of silence, would be expected to be empty right? No one knows me. Not really anyway. Some pretend to know me, acknowledge me, care about me... But no one really cares about me. How could they? I'm like an imaginary friend to all the kids at whammy's. They can say what ever they want and they know that I'll never say a word back. To tell the truth, most people wouldn't say half as much as they did around me if they knew I could hear them. The truth is...I pretend. I pretend to be a mute. I act like I can't hear, I put on a show so people think I can't talk. In the end it's all a game and I'm the winner. I don't have to get close to anyone, deal with other people, get hurt by anyone...My mom died when I was 7, she had cancer. I visited her everyday for a year and then, she was gone. I didn't talk after that. I couldn't bring myself to say much. I remember crying every night, I still cry when I sleep, because I dream that she's still alive. Then I cry when I wake up and realize it was just another dream. I'm 16 now. But I'm still like a child. I'm living in whammy's house for gifted children. How did I get here? Well, one night during the winter, a drunk driver slid on a patch of ice and collided with my father's car. My dad died on impact. I was 12. I stopped listening to people after that. Of corse I could hear them talking, but I didn't listen to the words they said. I had heard them all before. "it's alright.", "everything will be ok.", "we'll take care of you." but saying all that didn't make it better, it didn't bring my parents back. When my father died I was put into the foster program. I moved from house to house. I would never stay long at any of the homes. I think the longest I stayed was a week, with the shortest being only a few hours. None of the foster parents could "deal with me" the way I was. They wanted a kid they could talk to, listen to. They wanted to spend time with me but I was always playing video games and I didn't pay attention to them. They tried sending me to school through the foster program but after they realized that I was skipping all my classes and sometimes just sneaking out of school as soon as I got there they stopped sending me. The other foster kids didn't like me either. They thought I was weird, depressing, some just felt un easy around me for reasons I won't understand. I was brought to whammy's when I was 13. After a year of the foster program, and someone snitching about me hacking the computers, someone named Watari came to the house I was staying in at the time. The parents had called the program saying they wanted to "return" me because I put viruses in there houses security system. I thought it was funny. I don't like when people yell at me, especially since I pretend to be def, yelling wouldn't help anyway. So I made the security system go haywire. Doors randomly opening and locking. Hahah, that was entertaining. Watari told me to pack all my stuff I had in the house, he put me in a car which had all my stuff from the orphanage and drove me to Whammy's. On the way he explained that I was going to be living there from then on. I just kept nodding. I was assigned a room, moved in with all my stuff and got a list of my classes. They had asked if I needed a signer and I said no. That would be so annoying, having someone fallow me around all day, heck no, no thank you. I was tempted to just sleep in and skip class but Watari came in and woke me up. He walked me to every class that day and he made sure I stayed. I only skip classes every once in a while now. I don't really like learning, it's boring but it's easy enough to deal with it. Other kids would introduce them selves and I would wave and introduce myself in sign language. They would get confused, excuse themselves then walk away. After a while people stopped trying to get to know me and started talking about how weird I was. I didn't care either way. I don't bother them, they don't bother me, life goes on.

-Mello's POV until further notice-

You would probably run in the other direction if you saw me walking towards you in the hallway. If I sit at your table at meal time, you wouldn't look at me, or you'd excuse yourself and leave. I've heard people use the words "creepy", "scary", and "monster" while talking about me. I don't understand how people that don't know me talk about me so much. The only thing they know about me is my name, some not even that. Yet they find so many things to say about me. I guess I would do the same if I saw myself. I have a giant scar on half of my face. It would make anyone scared I guess. Some people flinch when they look at my face, it kinda hurts. Im only 16 but they look at me like an ancient demon from a ghost story or something. I don't blame them, I can't stand looking at myself either. Have you ever noticed how there are no mirrors in the castle of Beauty and the Beast? Well that's kinda like my room. I broke all the mirrors, I got into a little trouble with Roger about it but he said he won't replace them if they would upset me. Sometimes I feel bad for my roommate, I'm surprised he hasn't asked to move rooms yet. Or at least ask to have me moved...this is Near's room after all, I've only been here for a little under a month. I already have a 'bad' reputation too, but I didn't do anything. People just get nervous around me 'cause I look like a freak. Thank god no one's seen the rest of the scar. It goes down most of that side of my body. Wondering how I got it? Well that kinda leads to why I'm here at whammy's in the first place. I was in a local gang and I use to run away from home a lot. My mom was a drunk and my dad was always depressed. The only reason I talked myself into going back to that darn house as many times as I did was to look after my little sister. She was only 7, she knew how to take care of herself though considering my parents didn't do anything. I finally came to my senses and tried to get out of the gang, I had to take care of my sister, I was never gonna leave her alone again. I thought they were my friends, but they were mad at me because i told them i didn't want to be a part of a gang anymore. I thought they would get over it so i didn't bother calling the police when they threatened me. They were roaming the streets one night. It was dark, they were all on drugs and they were being idiots. The leader of the group, who i use to think was my best friend, threw something at our house that caused a big fire. My parents died in that fire, and...and my little sister. I got out but I was severely burned, I was at the hospital for almost a month. Watari came to get me in the hospital. He brought me here and said I would room with Near. The first week I was here, I didn't leave the room because I was depressed. I missed my little sister. All I had was a few pictures that were taken of us when we were younger and a red beaded rosary she gave me for Christmas when I was 14. I was surprised my roommate didn't mind leaving me in the room alone all day. I mean, he's not a bad roommate, he's not mean or anything he just never talks to me. Then again no one does, I don't care. I guess it's better this way, wouldn't want a friendship based off of fear or pity. It's better this way, being alone. There's no pain when you don't attach yourself to other people.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think! Leave a comment, review, give me your opinion on how to make my story and or writing style better! Thx people! :)


	2. Chapter 2- Day in the Life of an Outcast

_Hey_ guys, I got some good feed back and thought I should give you some of the story now (first chapter was kind of a background thing). I can say right now I won't be uploading a new chapter everyday. Possibly once every 2 weeks or a month cuz I still have 2 other stories that are long over due for an update. Hope you like this chapter and plz comment and review!

* * *

Chapter 2- Day in the Life of an Outcast

**-Matt's POV-**

My bed begins moving signaling that it's time for me to wake up. I don't have a normal alarm clock considering that would raise suspicion of my hearing so I've gotten use to waking up to this. It's a Saturday, meaning no classes. It's about 9 o'clock. Time for breakfast. I get out of bed and walk over to my dresser. Opening a drawer I see that I only have a few clean shirts left. Good thing tomorrow's laundry day. Sighing my decision falls down to a black and white striped long sleeved shirt or a short sleeved black button up. The button up hasn't been taken out of this drawer for almost two weeks so let's just go with that. Another drawer confirms my suspicion of there only being one clean pair of jeans left in this room.

"great." I mutter softly. My voice sounds like a 12 year old's considering I never talk. I look down at myself still in the form I sleep in. No shirt and Mario boxers, real smooth Matt. I allow myself a slight chuckle as I climb into my jeans. There better be something good for breakfast. The only reason I eat in the cafeteria is because we aren't allowed anything other than snacks in our rooms. Meals must be eaten in the cafeteria, that and I really like the view of the forest from the corner I sit in. It has a big window that lets me

see the beautiful world around the school. The school is in the outskirts of the city for obvious security reasons, but it's never made me complain, I love the view.

Sighing I button up my black shirt slip into some shoes and begin walking towards the door that leads out of my room. Stopping with a smirk, almost forgot my goggles. I grab my orange tinted goggles off my bedside table. For the odd chance that someone pays attention to me I don't want them making eye contact. Ever heard the saying "the eyes are the gateway to the soul" or something like that, anyway in case that's true, I don't want people to see my soul. Eye contact is suppose to be one of the key components of communicating with a def person but people at whammy's know I'm not normal. If for some reason they need to communicate with me they wait until I'm looking in their general direction and I'll just nod like I'm reading their lips.

Oh joy, my hair isn't combed again, oh well. It looks fine whatever. Covering my eyes with the goggles my feet begin the slow shuffle down to the cafeteria. Gosh I'm tired. I really need to stop staying up listening to music. I'm glad Watari was nice enough to sneak those cd's in for me. There are only two people in this place who know about my little act, Watari and Roger. If they didn't know, they would have found out eventually because of the cameras placed in every room of the school, save the bathrooms. The walk to the cafeteria usually takes me 10 minutes but I'm walking pretty slow today. Some kids are wondering around the hallways, they glance at me then continue their conversation. I keep my eyes on the hallway in front of me as I listen to what they're saying.

"hey, isn't that Matt?" one kid asks.

"yeah, that's him." another confirms.

"guys why you being so loud he's right there!" some idiot whispers loudly at the others. They start laughing.

"Moron he's def it doesn't matter." a girl says. "right Matt?!" she yells down the hall. They all start laughing louder when I just continue on with out my pace disturbed. I tune them out after that, nothing important to listen to there.

I'm about half way to the cafeteria when a flash of white gets my attention. A boy with white hair and white clothes, oh that's Near. He's standing in front of his room's door, is he waiting for someone?

"mello. You should probably eat breakfast." he says in a calm monotone before walking down the hall. Mello? Who's mello? Is that the new boy we got like a month ago? I haven't seen him yet, he's not in any of my classes and he never goes to meal time. I slow my pace a little waiting for someone to come out of the room but keep my eyes forward.

"fine." a soft slightly deep voice answers back. He doesn't come out right away so I continue walking, Near is already out of sight.

-Mello's POV-

I grab my shoes and slip them on before walking out of the room. There's no one else in the hallway except for someone in front of me. It's a boy with red hair, I think his name's Matt. He reminds me of this kid I use to be friends with when I was 14. He got assigned to work with me for an important school project. We had to work together for 2 months. He was def though. I was kind of sad he could never hear my voice. He could talk pretty well and he could read my lips when I talked slowly but I learned sign language for him. He was my best friend, my only friend actually. I knew him before I joined the gang. Halfway through the school year he got hit by a truck while crossing the road and he died while in the hospital. He couldn't hear it coming and the driver couldn't see him. I locked myself in my room for a month, I was so sad. When I came back out into the world I met the leader of the gang and it went from there.

I look around realizing that I was standing in the middle of the hall staring at the floor, no wonder people think your weird Mello. I look back up and see the red haired kid ready to turn a corner in the hallway. Jogging towards him I began thinking of what to say, hi? What if I scare him?

"hey!" I say loud enough for him to hear me. He continues walking without turning to look at me. Ouch, maybe he didn't know I was talking to him? "hey Matt!" I say louder but he's out of sight now. Well, at least I tried. I walk into the lunch room and look around. There's only like 10 people in here. The red haired boy is already sitting in a windowed corner of the room eating his breakfast.

"wouldn't want to bother him." I mutter and grab an apple before walking out.

-Matt's POV-

Sitting down I begin eating my cereal in silence. My memory confirms that I've never heard the voice before. It must have been the new boy. I should have seen what he wanted but that would mean I heard him, wasn't suppose to. The cafeteria door opens and out of the corner of my eye I see a tall boy with shoulder length blonde hair. Is that him? Whatever, the scenery outside helps my mind to stop thinking about whatever I was going to say. The door reopened a moment later and I inwardly sigh. So much for that. Might as well head back to the room. Finishing up my cereal I grab my apple and throw away the rest of my food. I eat the apple on the way back to my room. While passing by what I thought was Near's room I hear what sounds like shattering glass and the muffled sound of crying. My eyes look over the door for a moment before I continue walking.

Back in the safety of my room I slide my googles down my face until they're around my neck. Making sure the door is locked I find some headphones and listen to paramore. Grabbing an Xbox controller and sitting on the floor I fall into the world of Halo where I will spend the rest of my day.

-Mello's POV-

"damn it!" I mutter under my breath. My hands shake as I try brushing away the broken glass. Blood is covering both sets of knuckles now. It was a bad idea for there to be a mirror on the back of our bedroom door. It was against my better judgement to agree to them putting it their. I'll have to have this cleaned up before Near gets back.

"he should really start wearing more than socks when he walks around the school." I sigh as I pick up all the glass and dump it in a trash can. I shouldn't have left the room, it only makes me mad. Some jerk tripped me when I was walking in the hallway and called me a freak. I wanted to punch him so bad but I can't afford to get in trouble. My level of self consciousness was high enough but that stupid mirror didn't help. As soon as the door closed my reflection was there and my anger got the best of me. I've never been good at controlling that. Walking into the bathroom joined to our bedroom I find some disinfectant and gauze. Bringing it to my bed I carefully go through the process of taking care of my knuckles. They sting as the alcohol moves over them and I hiss through gritted teeth.

"I deserve this." I mutter. Finally finished with the materials on the ground next to my bed, I find a book and begin reading it. I should have it done before I go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3- a Coincidence

_**Hey readers! I got the idea for this chapter from a movie and I thought it would be funny. Sorry I do a lot of switching back and forth between the characters but I didn't know how else to write this chapter. Please review and enjoy! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 3- a Coincidence

As soon as my body leaves my bed I begin to regret staying up late to read last night. It's Sunday, which means study day for me. We don't have classes today but I like studying on Sunday's to help keep my grades up. The library at this place is huge, I mean it pretty much has two stories. It starts on the third floor and goes up into most of the fourth floor. To tell the truth I'm not surprised, this is a school for really smart kids so why wouldn't their library be big? What does surprise me though is the fact that there is never a lot of people. Actually, I think so far every time I'm in there I'm the only person there. At least, it seems quiet enough for me to be.

Walking over to my dresser I find a long sleeved black shirt and some skinny jeans. I leave my clothes on my bed and walk into the bathroom to re-bandage my hands. The cuts have already begun to heal but they burn when I rub soap over them. I take the old bloody bandages and throw them in the trash before getting some fresh gauze. I rewrap my knuckles and shuffle back into the bedroom so I can get ready.

Getting dressed and brushing my hair only takes a few minutes before I'm walking out of the room in my bare feet. Before closing the door I glance over at Near who is still sleeping. He never wakes up before 9 on the weekends. Sighing I walk down the hallway receiving a few odd looks from people who are awake and out. I continue walking and think of what books I'm going to look at today. The obvious ones that came to mind was physics, trigonometry and calculus, the renaissance, and for light reading I'm going to check out Macbeth. I really like Shakespeare's work, I've read most of his plays twice.

When I get into the library I recognize the silence right away. I'm on the third floor which has books having to do with subjects N through Z. A through M are upstairs so I'll go their last.

-Matt's POV-

I don't know why I felt like going to the library today. After waking up I realized that I got stuck trying to find a hidden entrance in Mario so I thought I should try a cheat book. The library should have it, I mean they have every thing else I've ever looked for. It's about 7:45 in the morning, on a Sunday... Why am I awake? That stupid dream I had. Bowser was laughing at me. He said I would never find his lair and that got me mad. I threw a fireball at the jerk. When I woke up, I couldn't go back to sleep and gave up on trying. Now here I am walking into the fourth floor fully dressed in the same clothes as yesterday and my goggles are in their usual place covering my eyes.

I'm pretty sure the cheat book would be in the M section considering it's for Mario. The M section takes up two long rows of books on two different sides of a book shelf. I'll try looking in the first row.

-Mello's POV-

I've gotten all my books now except for Macbeth. I figure since that's the only book I'm checking out that I should start studying. I walk to a nearby study table. The second row of the M section is to my right. I'm pretty sure that's where Macbeth is.

I grab a piece of paper off of the corner of the study table and pick up a pencil. Opening up the book I chose for Physics I skim through the table of contents fast and write down the chapters I want to read. This book has 5 chapters I'm interested in reading. A sigh exits my lips before I start reading a chapter and taking notes.

-Matt's POV-

My mind gets easily distracted when I'm tired. Actually, I'm easily distracted in general but I thought I would at least find the book before stopping for a break. Five minutes into looking over a shelf I gave up and sat down with my back against the book shelf. Pulling out my game boy my mind comes up with the logical reasoning that I should try beating that level one more time before using a cheat book. The game's volume is on its lowest setting but if you listen close enough you can hear some sound coming from it. I hope I'm the only one that notices that, wouldn't wanna get yelled at...again.

-Mello's POV-

After finishing the first few chapters, I have a page of notes both sided on my piece of paper. There's only a few more chapters then I'll be done with this physics book and I can put it back.

"great." I sigh flipping to the next chapter I want to look at. Maybe I should have let my self sleep in a little longer. Maybe I'm so tired and that's why I'm hearing beeping? It's been going on for the past 20 minutes and it's starting to get to me. I shake my head and try to ignore the noise.

I'm halfway through a chapter when I finally realize how hungry I am. My mind says to keep studying but then my stomach decides to keep growling and be all like nope, not today. A bookmark is placed on the page I'm reading and my stomach continues talking to me all the way to my bedroom. I open the door slowly and my suspicion is confirmed when I see Near still fast asleep. I don't blame him, it's probably only 8:15, too early for him to be awake. Sneaking over to my desk, I grab a bar of chocolate and sneak out as quietly as possible. I'll have to walk slowly so I have time to eat some of this before going back in the library.

-Matt's POV-

After almost a 30 minute break from searching I shut the game off and stand up. My body needs a stretch after sitting for so long so I begin walking around the bookshelf and down through the second row of the M section. When I get to the end of the row I notice that there are books on the study table. Someone else was actually using the library. I silently laugh to myself, who would come in here? I mean honestly I'm surprised there aren't spider webs everywhere considering how unused this part of the building is. The librarian here must have the easiest job, he doesn't have to deal with any of the kids. The reason I'm here comes back into my mind and I slowly walk back into the first row of section M. I only glance at the table one more time before going over to the shelf to search for my book.

-Mello's POV-

I finish half of my chocolate bar before hiding it in my pocket to get back into the library. The librarian hardly looks at me and I lightly sigh as I get back to my study table.

Finishing off that Physics book only took me 20 more minutes and 1 more piece of paper. It was a lot easier since the beeping had finally stopped.

I move my papers to the edge of the desk and my elbow hits the book off the table. It hits the floor and makes a loud noise.

"shit!" I silently say as I look around for the librarian. Did he hear that? Am I gonna get in trouble? I grab the book off the floor and run down the stairs to put it away before I get yelled at.

-Matt's POV-

I probably look like the statue of liberty cause of the way I'm standing. I was in the middle of reaching for a book when something hit the floor hard. My arm finally comes back down and I look around. Was that from the study area? I walk to the end of my row and head over to the study table that was being used earlier. There is still a pile of books on the table with a few pieces of paper. I glance around but there's no one there. What the heck? Who else is in here?

Sighing I walk back into my row and sit down to play my game. Maybe I'm just tired and hearing things. I still haven't beat that stupid level! Looks like I might need to check out a book after all.

-Mello's POV-

I put the book away and avoid the librarian so I don't get yelled at. By the time I get back to my study desk I hardly feel like reading. That stupid beeping is back and I swear it's louder now. I look at the clock on a far wall and see that it's 8:35. It's almost breakfast time so I should finish up.

I open up my trigonometry book and skim through it quickly taking a few notes here and there. I do the same with the calculus book and the one on the renaissance. Glancing at the clock it's 5 minutes until 9. Breakfast is soon and Near's alarm clock should be going off. And now I have a headache...brilliant.

Skimming through my notes, I fix my spelling and grammar. I title the tops of the papers with their subjects so I can sort them later then put the date at the top right corner.

I get up and stretch. Walking into the second row of the M section I glance over the shelves until I find MacBeth. I take it off the shelf and open it up. I shut it just as fast when I hear something fall on the other side of the bookshelf.

-Matt's POV-

I mentally face palm myself after the book falls. Who puts a book shelf 7 feet off the ground?! I mean honestly, and why was the one I wanted up there?! Ugh, that was so loud! I mean I know I'm not suppose to hear something hit the floor but gosh the librarian has ears! Maybe I should get out of this row. I run left around the book shelf and into row two of the M section. Looking around I see that the cost is clear before I walk up to the study desk. Looks like the person left, there's nothing here anymore.

-Mello's POV-

I had ran around the bookshelf to my left and into the first row of the M section to find no one there. I walk to the end of the row and feel something under my foot. Looking down I see a book with a picture of Mario on the floor. What the heck?

Bending down I pick up the book and walk around the left side of the bookshelf. I guess I should leave this on the desk so someone can find it. I hear shuffling in the row I was just in and walk near the book shelf to listen. I can hear someone walking on the other side of this book shelf. Is someone there? I walk to my right and turn the corner I went around a minute ago. No one, what?

-Matt's POV-

My book wasn't there! Am I going crazy? It was on the floor like 2 minutes ago and now it's gone! I was even dumb enough to see if it had magically gone back on the shelf but it wasn't there either. I had walked around the right side of the book shelf because I swear I heard something. But when I took the corner there's no one here.

Am I seriously hearing things? No, no Matt, you need to stop tricking yourself. You're not crazy, you're not crazy. Walking towards the desk I see something's there now. I walk up to the desk and see my book. The heck? How the? What the? Huh? Oh whatever, I'm just gonna go eat breakfast. I pick it up and walk straight to the stairs and head to the cafeteria.

-Mello's POV-

I'm about to go back to the desk. That book probably just fell off the shelf, I shouldn't leave it there. I'll put it back.

"mello." I hear a calm voice behind me. I turn to find a sleepy Near. He has his light blue pj bottoms with teddy bears on with a white t-shirt. He didn't get dressed?

"morning Near." I mutter. He nods.

"time for breakfast." he says in his usual monotone. I nod and follow him. On the way past the bookshelf I look down the row to see that the book is no longer on the desk. Ok...looks like that's taken care of. I follow Near to the cafeteria in silence.

* * *

_**I know real libraries don't sort like this but I decided to be creative :/ lol. Thanks for reading this chapter, tell me what you think and plz review! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4- Physics

_**Hey guys, sorry for the wait! I hope you like this chapter and please leave a comment on what you think! :)**_

* * *

Chapter 4- Physics

It's Monday morning. A sigh escapes my mouth as I get my clothes for the day. Today's technically my first day of physics class. I missed it for basically a month, that's probably why I took so many notes on the subject yesterday. That's the class that I kinda skip everyday. That, and I can't find the class room. People have given me directions but I just can't find it. I swear it's a cruel joke and that room isn't there to begin with but today I need to try to find it.

Glancing at Near's side of the room I realize he's already gone. He usually waits for me to wake up before leaving. I look over at my clock to see what time it is. 9:30?!

"fuck!" I yell and start scrambling around the room. Hopping across the room and trying to put my pants on while gathering my stuff for all my classes before lunch. Grabbing a random red shirt I throw it on. "damn" I mutter. Short sleeved shirt. Rushing over to my closet I grab a dark jean jacket. Picking up my backpack I slam my feet into my shoes not caring that they aren't on right and run out the door. I was suppose to be up at 8. Ive missed English class. I've probably missed the beginning of physics. Just great. I hear boots hitting the floor in the hallway perpendicular to mine. At least I'm not the only one late.

-Matt's POV-

I can't believe I forgot to set my alarm. Stupid bed clock. I threw on some random clothes. Looking down as I run I see I have a blue Mario shirt on, jeans and shoes. Plus judging by the tint of my surroundings I didn't forget my goggles in the scramble to get to class. My hair is probably a mess. I realize I shouldn't be look down as I run and look up. Do I hear someone else running?

I guess I should've paid more attention. A second latter my back is on the ground, my head kinda hurts and my stuff is everywhere. I didn't have time for a backpack today. I start getting up but freeze when I see someone else on the floor.

"jeez! I'm sorry I should have been watching where I was going." the kid says. I look closer at him. Blonde hair, blue eyes, that voice. Mello? It takes a moment to compose myself before I get up and hold a hand out to him. He smiles and gets up. We both pick up all our stuff and he flicks his hair out of his eyes. Now that his hair's out of his face I notice a giant burn, at least that's what it looks like. Wonder how he got that.

-Mello's POV-

I keep waiting for the boy to yell at me. I can't see his eyes through the goggles but I know he's looking at my face. He's gonna get creeped out and leave. Wait, red hair. Is this Matt? Well might as well try right?

"hey um, Matt?" I ask quietly. His face remains the same as I continue. "can you help me find this physics room? I don't know where it is." I mutter the last part a little embarrassed that I'm being so shy. He doesn't say anything but nods and begins walking. He turns around once he's a few feet away and waves his hand for me to follow. I walk behind him quietly. Why isn't he talking? Is he just dealing with me to be polite?

A few minutes latter we finally get to the class and the teacher asks us both why we were late. Well he did help me, I should return the favor.

"sorry miss, I slept in and didn't know where the class was, he helped me out." I say. She looks like she's about to say something but just goes back to the board after telling me where to sit. Matt walks over to the corner and sits down. He pulls out a game boy and starts playing. Is that aloud during class?

I take my seat near the back of the class. There's about 15 people in here. This school is weird like that. There's probably only 100 kids here. Apparently there's a letter and number system. Kids that come from difficult backgrounds get reassigned an alias. Apparently it helps them forget their old life. Kids 14-18 are considered the same level of learning I guess. There are about 50 kids on this level with about 2 kids having the same letter in the alphabet. I would be considered M along with Matt I suppose. Their system, since everyones first name is different, also eliminates last or middle names of identification for the sake of safety you could say. The same thing goes for the "lower level" kids. Their level is ages 9-13 but their classes are a little different from ours. Their letter and number systems work the same though. So I guess when you think about it, out of 100 kids here, 4 of them have the same letter as me.

I snap out of my daze and curse myself when I see all the notes on the board.

"you have the rest of class to copy these notes. If you have any question come over to my desk." the teacher says before sitting down to read a book. The notes look pretty simple, it's kinda like a review of the things I read yesterday. Hmmm, that book helped, I should check it out of the library so I can take all my notes for this class. Looks like I'm skipping lunch today.

My eyes wander around the room as I try to recall how I got here. Did I take a left then a right? No I think we turned a few times. Jeez, I'm gonna get lost again tomorrow! I look over at Matt who is still playing his game but now has his feet up on the desk. I chuckle to myself, he doesn't even care about learning does he? I feel something hit the back of my head. Turning slightly I see that there's a big guy sitting behind me. Looking to the floor my suspicion is confirmed that he through something at me. Sighing I just let it go and turn back around.

-Matt's POV-

My battery is gonna die soon. Turing off my game I turn to the window. I hear a low chuckle come from the other side of the room. Glancing over I see the class bully chucking paper at Mello. Why don't they just leave him alone? Rolling my eyes I catch a look at the board. All those notes? Hell no, not taking those. Skimming over them quickly I realize that you could sum up that entire thing with just stating the law of motion. Why have to explain it like that?! I swear for teachers, some aren't too smart.

The bell rings soon after and we all get up to leave. I can't help but notice that Mello's the first one out the door. He looked kinda sad, was he about to cry?

I brush the thought away and pick up my books. I feel something hit me. A balled up piece of paper. That giant excuse of a boy is throwing stuff at me now?! He points at it with a chuckle. Unraveling it I see the words

"speak up" written on it. Rolling my eyes I almost laugh at this moron. It's typical of him though, he's only book smart, in reality he's an idiot. Walking to the door I'm sure to hold it open for him. He smirks and walks in front of me, but not before I can stick my boot out. He tumbles down and hits the floor with a crash. I continue to walk to my next class. I'm use to getting picked on and not fighting back. Listening to that bully cry on the floor about his knee, I almost can't hide a smile that no one's around to see. That was for Mello.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading this chapter! I've been a little curious lately. How many of you that read my story cosplay death note? If you do, leave a comment and say who you cosplay as. For all who care, I'm Matt! XD_**


	5. Chapter 5- a Pirate's Life

**_Hey guys! I have another update! Same thing goes for previous chapters, leave comments, give me your opinion. Oh and a few more things. Tell me: who is your favorite character? And, who is your favorite ship? They don't have to be in my story, but still death note! Thx ppl! XD_**

* * *

Chapter 5- a Pirate's Life

My classes before lunch went by fast, mostly because I slept through them. I was still kinda tired, even though I over slept this morning. Staying up until 2 in the morning to play Zelda wasn't my brightest idea. The lunch room has only 30 people right now. My table is still empty as always. People kinda sit at the same place during all meal times.

Getting into line, I spot my favorite lunch lady. She has a kind smile and she knows sign language. I use my hands to tell her what I want and she nods. She signs to me asking how I am. I sign back 'tired and yourself?' she laughs and signs 'same'. I wave and take my lunch to my table. We get half an hour for our lunch brake, then 2 more classes. Then we have the rest of the day as free time. I lightly sigh, the day's almost over.

There's about only 5 minutes left to lunch break when the door opens. I had been looking out the window but glance to see Mello walking in. He walks up to the food area and grabs an apple. He looks around and I turn my face back to the window when his eyes land on me. A few seconds later I hear him walk up to the table but don't look at him. He taps the table lightly.

"hey, Matt do you mind if I sit with you?" he asks. I continue looking out the window. He sighs and taps me. I finally turn to look at him. He waves and points to the seat. "can I sit here?" I smile and nod. He sits down. He opens his mouth to say something but the bell rings. I look around at the other people, waiting for them to get up signaling that the bell had rung. What? Gotta keep up the act, can't let my guard down.

I toss the rest of my food away, grab my stuff and walk out. Mello had a strange look on his face as I walked away. What was that look? Sad? No he didn't seem sad. He looked almost...disappointed.

-Mello's POV-

This is what I get for spending my lunch period taking notes. Sighing as I walk down the hallway, at least there are only 2 classes left. It's sunny outside today so maybe I'll go sit under a tree and read or something.

My classes seem to go by fast. I almost felt like a robot. Sit down, take notes, put stuff away, read. It was like I had a timed schedule of what to do. It was creepy.

The final bell rings and I walk back to my room. Getting a few strange looks from other children on the way back causes my head to sink. I starred at the floor until I was in the safety of my room. Near was already here studying.

"hello, Mello." he says in his usual monotone.

"hi Near." I say back as I drop my bag on my side of the room.

"I tried waking you up before I left but you were in a deep sleep." he says without turning to look at me. I chuckle a little.

"sorry, I'm a heavy sleeper." I answer as I take everything out of my backpack and put it on my desk. He huffs in response and I guess that's the end of that conversation.

Looking over my stuff I yet again notice that there's not a lot of homework. Mostly one sheet of paper per class. I suppose it's because of the "advanced level" of learning we are at. I glance at my books from the library that I had gotten during lunch.

The first book has a blue cover with a red thorn boarder. It has a picture of what appears to be a forest. The title is: Many folklores and fairy tales. I got this book as a light read for spare time. I love fantasy stories. Mostly because I use to read my sister fairy tales before she fell asleep.

My hand reaches up to the cross of the rosary she gave me. I never take it off. It makes me feel like she's still with me. My eyes begin to water at the thought of her. I miss my little sister so much.

I push those thoughts aside. Looking over to the next book, it's the same physics book from yesterday. The title: Physics 101. I have about 8 pages of front and back notes from this book.

The last book I brought with me was another light reader. It was an adventure book on pirates. I chuckle at my myself. I'm too old to play pirates, but that's what my little sister loved. I had always been interested in the life of pirates. My dad was a business man, he was only home 4 or 5 days a week. He felt bad about leaving us with the drunk of a mother we had so he dragged her out of the house too. When I was 14 and my sister was 5, we would get the house all to ourselves for a few days every week. It was amazing, those were the best days.

She use to dress up as a pirate and I thought it was cute. She got her liking for pirates from me. I always liked reading Peter pan to her so it's not crazy that our favorite things were pirates and fairies. The thought makes me laugh. A 16 year old boy, liking fairies and pirates.

We did that every weekend. We would make treasure maps, have sword fights, turn my bed into a pirate ship. I had a bunk bed at the time which was the coolest thing to build a ship out of. We would take all the blankets from her room and make sails. We used the extra to make tents and we would camp out in my room. I had this really big window, kinda like the one from peter pan. Since our rooms were on the second floor, I never had to keep it locked. Every time we camped out I left the window wide open so we could see the stars and smell the summer breeze.

Those were the best times of my childhood. I want to think they were hers too. I miss playing pirate with her. We use to talk about it as she got a little older. She was mature for a 6 and 7 year old. She use to say 'take me with you' whenever I ran away. That's what always brought me back. I promised her that one day, we would buy a pirate ship with a lot of supplies and sail far away, and never come back.

I sit down at my desk and I cant hold back the tear that rolls down my face. Placing the books on the corner of my desk for later I try to focus on my homework. I sigh and take deep breaths trying not to cry anymore. She would have been an amazing pirate.

-Matt's POV-

This game seems interesting, sorta. I click on a random ORPG and the site for 'Pirates 101' comes onto my laptop screen. It's a children's game but I'm gonna play anyway. Any game where you can make a character, level up and kick other people's butts is worth checking out. Plus, I kinda really like pirates. I mean they're so awesome right? They can sail around, do what every they want and be free. I wish I was a pirate.

Time to make my character. I give my character short orange hair. They don't have any goggles...an eye patch will do. My character has blue eyes. Oh I want a red bandana! That looks cool. Now for clothes...torn up black shirt with torn up red pants? No, other way around. Clicking ok. Now I can pick a weapon. Duh, sword. Now a name. I opt to just type in Matt.

After an hour of playing, I got up to level 26. Haha! This game is cool. How many levels are there? Hundreds. I wanna try to beat the game by midnight?! Challenge accepted!


	6. Chapter 6- Assignment

**Let me know what you think about this chapter guys! Leave comments and reviews! Thx :)**

* * *

Chapter 6- Assignment

Well, I did it. I beat that game by midnight. Well, actually I hacked my way through more than half of it but what ever. Im in my first class now. I really wanted to skip classes today, I'm so tired. Roger just had to stop by this morning. He heard I slept in yesterday and he had to check to see if the alarm clock in my bed was working. Haha, that was funny. I signed to him that I forgot to set it but he didn't know what I was saying. He knows I can talk so when I refused to say anything he got frustrated and left.

I chuckle to myself. Anyway, class is almost over now. I look down at the paper I had on my desk. It was suppose to be for notes but the drawing of a cartoon pirate obviously states that I don't care about the notes.

I'm sick of that game now, it got kinda annoying. Since it was designed for kids, you couldn't do much. I just heard about some pirate assassin creed game in the hallway. These two boys were yelling about seeing it in a magazine. I asked Roger if he could get it for me. He probably will. If I'm lucky, I'll have it in a few days.

Everybody's getting up. Oh I zoned out, the bell rang. Grabbing my backpack, which I had time to get today, I walk out of the room. On my way to Physics my mind flashes to Mello yesterday. He said he had gotten lost and I was helping him out. Was that just a story so we didn't get into trouble? Then again, that's the first time I've seen him in that class. Oh jeez, he's probably wandering around trying to find the room again. I begin running down the hallway. There is 10 minutes before the late bell rings. I have to find him before the warning bell.

It takes me a few minutes to find him walking around in a completely different part of the building. At least he's on the right floor. He sees me and waves.

"hey Matt! Can you-" he's about to ask where the classroom is when I grab his arm and pull him back down the hallway. The warning bell just rung so he's not protesting about being half dragged behind me. The late bell's gonna ring in a few minutes and if we're not there we're gonna get in trouble. I don't really care but if I get in trouble, I won't get my game. Plus, Mello's new here, it's not his fault he gets lost.

-Mello's POV-

My arm hurts a little considering I was just yanked around the school for 5 minutes but I'm glad we got to class on time. Matt hadn't said anything, just shut the door behind us and went to his seat. Does he not like me? I mean almost nobody here does but it would be nice to have a friend, besides Near, and I don't even know if he counts. Near and I are strictly kept to a roommate status, I don't think he considers us friends. Glancing over at Matt I see him doing the same thing as yesterday, playing a game.

Are we friends? I can't help but think as I look at him. He doesn't talk to me, in fact I've never heard him speak. Is he really that introverted? Why did he help me? This morning, it almost seemed like he was looking for me. Actually, that's exactly what it seemed like. That was nice of him.

I feel something hit my head. Oh not this again. I turn around to see that big kid behind me. He's laughing in a creepy way. I turn back around and slump in my seat. What's his problem? I glance over at the teacher sitting at her desk. She sees me and I give a pleading look to make this jerk leave my alone.

"Mello, can you come here for a moment?" she says in a nice voice. It doesn't sound like I'm in trouble. I grab all my stuff and walk up to her desk.

"yes miss?" I ask politely. I don't usually act so polite to teachers but I'm still new and I don't want her to think I'm causing trouble. She leans forward so only I can hear her.

"is he bothering you?" she asks. I give her a slight nod. She smiles kindly at me. "would you like it better if I put you next to Matt? Nobody ever sits next to him and he's all alone back there." she says. I smile and nod.

"thank you." I say as I turn and walk to the back of the class. Going to the corner where Matt's sitting, I sit next to him and put all my stuff on the ground. Only a few people look at me before going back to taking notes. Matt looks at me and smiles. I smile back as I get my stuff and put it in front of me on my desk. The teacher walks to the front of the class.

"we're going to start working on an assignment today." she says. Half the class groans. "oh come on, it's not going to be that bad! I'll let you work with a partner of your choice. Everybody pair up. There's an even number in this class so everyone will have someone to work with." she says as she starts passing out the packet for the project.

People start getting up and moving their desks next to their partners. Oh great, no one's going to want to work with me. I mentally sigh. Someone's going to get stuck working with me and they'll probably make me do everything.

I'm surprised when I feel something hit my desk. Matt had put his right next to mine. I guess we're working together. He looks at me expectantly.

"you and me?" I ask. He nods and sits down so his backs agains the wall and he's facing me. The teacher walks over to us with a smile. She pulls a chair in front of our desks and sits so she's level with us.

"hey boys." she says looking at Matt. He nods to her and she turns her head only slightly to look at me.

"Mello, this assignment might be a little difficult for you." She says. I raise an eyebrow as I look over the packet.

"it seems simple enough." I mutter. She sighs.

"you're a smart boy Mello, I assumed you figured this out already." she says hinting at something. I give her a questioning look. "Mello, Matt is def. He can't hear you, and he doesn't talk." she says carefully glancing at Matt every once in a while to see if he was comfortable with me knowing. He continued nodding at her. I face palm myself. You could actually hear my hand connect with my forehead.

That makes a lot of sense now that she's told me. I've never heard him talk, and sometimes he doesn't respond when I talk to him. It's not that he doesn't like me, he's mute. I'm such an idiot.

"is that a problem?" she asks. I shake my head.

"no, it's completely fine. I just didn't know." I say back. Finally looking back to Matt, I wait for him to look at me. He seems to be in thought. He looks kinda surprised, like he's use to people saying they don't want to work with him for that reason.

When I'm sure he can see me I sign to him saying I know sign language. His jaw drops. The teacher smiles and walks back to her desk. Matt looks really happy as he signs back 'I can't believe that. Almost no one here does.' I laugh and nod.

'where do you want to work on this?' I sign.

'you have a roommate. We can work at my room" he signs back. I nod.

'it's good we can talk now. I thought you didn't like me" I sign. He smiles and shakes his head.

'you're good. Why would I run around the school looking for someone I hated?' he signs and makes a face like what he's saying is obvious and I was just being an idiot. Well I kinda was being an idiot. I laugh at myself.

'thank you' I sign and make a sarcastic face. He smiles. His face lights up like he just remembered something.

'before class ends' he begins to sign.

He pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil and writes a bunch of stuff down really fast. 'directions to my room from your room' he signs and hands me the paper. I nod and put the paper in my pocket. The bell rings. I get up and grab my bag. I wait for Matt to do the same and look at me.

'see you at lunch?' I sign. He nods with a smile and we walk out of the class room.

-Matt's POV-

My next class goes by faster than usual. Then again I was zoned out the whole time. Last class was awesome! I mean, Mello knows sign language. He's really good at it too. I wonder why...guess it doesn't matter right now. I almost can't wipe the smile off my face. He can actually talk to me.

Realization hits me hard through my dreamy state. He could be my first friend here. Wait, that's sad. This is my fourth year here. I could have had so many friends by now! I'm not actually a def mute damn it! I guess I just get into it so much I forget sometimes. Haha, I haven't thought about this in a while. Every once in a while I question why I act this way. Every time, I simply remind myself that I think it's better this way.

The fact that Mello is trying so hard to talk to me means he wants to be my friend for good reasons, right? Nobody here talks to me. They're kinda rude. I mean the first thing I noticed about the kids here is that they act like best friends around each other then go off and talk about how much they hate the other to other kids. They aren't really friends. I guess that's why I don't talk to anyone here. The friendships are fake.

Mello seems different though. I don't see many people talking to him. When I hear people talk about him, most of them are saying mean things. He must get picked on a lot. All for what? The scar on his face? I would expect nothing more from the kids here. They're so shallow; they only see what's on the surface. I'm glad Mello might be my first friend here. He doesn't seem shallow like them. I'm actually looking forward to that stupid assignment. Did I just think that? I'm excited to do school work? Oh jeez Mello, what are you doing to me?! I laugh silently to myself. Is this what having a friend is like?


	7. Sorry Again

Hey readers! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been very busy lately and will be busy for a little while longer. I have 3 stories I need to update. 1 of which is this 1. I will have an update sometime next month that will replace this note... In the mean time, plz review and comment on my stories. Tell me what u like about the story/characters, what you don't like, how u like the plot, any changes u think I should make to make my story better/more interesting. Also: tell me if there's another fandom u would like me to write a story for, who u want the main characters to be and what the plot would be :) if u don't want to comment all that, feel free to inbox me. I love hearing from u guys! Until next update... See ya! 


End file.
